The Legend of Zelda: Beginning of the End
by pandoraElf
Summary: Sometimes, when the darkness seems inescapable, someone has to take up the sword to fight. To fight for justice, virtue, and the good of all. My name is Link...and this is the beginning of the end. Novelization of the original Legend of Zelda.


**Prologue**

Day 1

I've decided to keep a journal, starting today. I need somewhere to put my thoughts, and comprehend what's happened.

My name is Link. I'm 13 years old. My father is a member of the Hylian Royal Guard. Or, well, he was, until…

About a year ago, a man named Ganondorf appeared, leading the armies of the Moblins against Hyrule. The Moblins had marched to Hyrule many times before, but without a capable leader, they were always rebuffed.

But with Ganondorf in charge, they moved with frightening purpose. They launched coordinated attacks on settlements, and soon enough they were attacking the capital.

The siege lasted barely a week. Then they were inside, pillaging, destroying, and no one was safe.

The castle, with all of its defenses, was helpless against the horde of monsters. I remember the moment they came inside the throne room vividly…

* * *

"What do you hope to achieve by conquering Hyrule, Ganondorf?" the king said, doing his best to hide his fear, even with a blade at his throat.

Ganondorf laughed a long, rasping laugh. "Hyrule? Your nation is just a piece of the puzzle! I plan for far more...but you DO have something I need."

He leaned in closer. "The Triforce of Wisdom. Give it to me."

"The Triforce...is just a legend," the king replied defiantly. "You would have me give you something that does not exist?"

Ganondorf smiled a toothy, leering grin. "I'm afraid there is no point in playing dumb, _Your Majesty_. I already have all the proof I need that the Triforce is real. BEHOLD!"

He raised his hand, and an unseen force struck the king, hurling him to the ground. The dark lord then closed his hand into a fist, and a light illuminated from it, forming a holy symbol that seemed so contrary to the intentions of the man wielding it.

The Triforce of Power…

"No…" whispered the king. "How could one such as you possess the Triforce of Power?"

Ganondorf roared in laughter. "You seem so shocked, _Your Majesty_! Why, when you are face to face with the chosen champion of Din herself?!"

"Chosen? No, you can't be…" The king said, regaining his composure. "No goddess would bless anyone as crude and savage as yourself!"

For the first time, Ganondorf's smile faded. Then in one swift motion, he materialized a sword and brought it down on the king's hand.

The king screamed in pain, clutching the bloody stump.

"You can call me many things, _King_ ," Ganondorf practically spat the word. "You can call me evil, you can call me a tyrant, a bloodthirsty, ruthless conqueror...but _NEVER..._ call me a savage." He approached the king with a look in his eyes that could only be described as murderous.

All of a sudden, a yell echoed across the room. My father broke free from the Moblins holding him prisoner, and lunged at Ganondorf, sword in hand.

A slice, a collision, and a shatter was what was heard next.

My father still held his sword in his hands. However, the moment it had collided with Ganondorf's skin, it had shattered into a million pieces.

Ganondorf looked at my father. "An admirable attempt. Had I not seen your attack coming, you might have dealt me a mortal blow." He took what was left of my father's sword, crushed it in his hand, and threw its fragments into a faraway corner.

"You held no terror in your heart as you attacked me," the dark lord continued, "only a desire to protect your liege. I can respect that. Your reward shall be a quick death...but later. I still have business to take care of."

He returned his gaze to the king, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

The king was no longer hunched over, trying to stop his wound from bleeding. Instead, he was standing tall, with a light emanating all around him.

He was casting a spell.

The king muttered strange syllables in an unknown language that I couldn't understand a word of. Ganondorf obviously did, however, as his eyes widened.

"STOP HIM!" he thundered, attempting to command his Moblin horde. However, they were shrinking away from the King as an almost instinctual fear of holy magic overcame them.

Ganondorf growled and started for the king himself, only to come to a halt and fall to the ground.

"WHAT?!"

He looked behind him to see my father holding onto his ankle, desperately keeping him back from his liege.

"LET GO, YOU WORTHLESS-"

He tugged, but my father's grip was strong.

The king finished his spell, and stared Ganondorf directly in the eyes.

"With my dying breath, I say this to thee, Ganondorf," the king spoke, without any fear in his eyes. "You shall never possess the Triforce of Wisdom."

* * *

Everything was a blur after that.

I vaguely remember someone grabbing my hand, and running out of the palace.

After that, I was withdrawn for about a month, after the news came that my father had died.

Over that period, Ganondorf took the time to solidify his reign over the kingdom. It was a difficult transition for all, and many small uprisings took place that were all put down with ease.

But there were some that were still determined to oust him and return the royal family of Hyrule to the throne.

And after my father's death, I was all too happy to help them.

I've been with them for three months, training every day. I don't know how long it will take, but we will restore Hyrule.

We have to.


End file.
